


Warm

by blipblorpsnork



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: College AU, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen, Post canon, Shrimpshipping, rex is a comfy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 21:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18507058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblorpsnork/pseuds/blipblorpsnork
Summary: Rex is, if nothing else, a total comfort creature.





	Warm

If you asked him what his favorite feeling was, he’d just tell you “warm.” On study days in the lecture hall he’d be wrapped in a hoodie over a long-sleeve shirt; his token red beanie would be snug around his ears, partially taming his wild mane of brunette hair. On lazy days he might be sleeping with his head on a table in the library while he waited on his companions, or lounging in the sun out on the grounds.

But no matter where he was, he was a creature of warmth. Cozy warmth, the kind that is encompassing and safe. Not so much heat, although he never particularly minded the heat. But give him a pule of blankets to nest in like the reptiles he so loved, and he would forever be one happy, comfy-cozy dinophile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey and thanks so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little drabble! I'm a huge comfort creature myself and I definitely headcanon Rex as being one even moreso. Lazy days snuggling under ten blankets and sleeping in way too late because his bed is soft? Oh yeah. Definitely. If you wanna see more fluffy pieces in this vein feel free to check out my other works~


End file.
